supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
AiAi
AiAi is the main character and protagonist of the Super Monkey Ball series. He is the husband of MeeMee and father of Baby. His old rival in the classic Super Monkey Ball ''is GonGon, who now is his best friend. He loves bananas and always thinks about them, and is even willing to go on adventures for them. AiAi is the leader of the Super Monkey Ball team. Biography AiAi is a long-time resident of Jungle Island. There, he resides with his wife MeeMee and son Baby. He is given his magical powers starting in Super Monkey Ball to try and make it to Banana Island before GonGon, who is AiAi's rival at the time, does. By the time Super Monkey Ball 2's events come along, he and AiAi are best friends and the four stop Dr. Bad-Boon from stealing all the bananas. He is a carefree monkey who loves bananas, almost more than MeeMee. When someone is threatening the peace, he is always the first to spring into action. Role in Games In ''Super Monkey Ball 2 AiAi is the leader of the team. He leads his friends into great adventures, usually for the sake of bananas. In Super Monkey Ball 2, AiAi and his friends try to stop Dr. Bad-Boon from stealing all of the bananas from the residents of Jungle Island. In Banana Blitz In Banana Blitz's Story mode, he along with the other monkeys try to get the eight golden bananas back from the Space Alien Pirate King. In Super Monkey Ball Adventure AiAi has a very major role in Story Mode in Super Monkey Ball Adventure. Not only is he the main character and has the most motivation to bring happiness back to the 5 kingdoms, he has another new appearance as Future AiAi. He time traveled back in time with Baby to the Story Mode's time and shares helpful chants to the player, similar to the magical spell Ei-Ei-Poo, using the words Yay, Woo, Poo, and Ei. Like Baby in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, Future AiAi takes on a more futuristic appearance, wearing a yellow robot helm and red jumpsuit with a yellow star on his chest. Other Games AiAi has appeared in video games alongside Sonic and other Sega characters. Most of the time, he is playable from the start. Sonic Riders AiAi appears in Sonic Riders as an unlockable character. He is a Power type character and rides on a banana-shaped board. For special moves and others, sometimes he will roll around in a green monkey ball. Sega Superstars AiAi is playable from the start and has his own minigame based on gameplay from Super Monkey Ball, getting to the end before the time runs out. ''Sega Superstars Tennis AiAi as well as MeeMee are playable in ''Sega Superstars Tennis. AiAi's stage is Monkey Island themed, and his special move curves the ball's aim and puts bananas on the opponent's side of the court. ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing AiAi appears in ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with a banana-themed car called the Blazing Banana. His All-Star move has him rolling in his monkey ball, running over anyone who gets in his way. ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed AiAi returns to ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed in a banana-shaped car. It can transform into a boat or a jet depending on terrain. ''Sega Slots AiAi and friends come to the mobile game ''Sega Slots and host their own versions of slot machines. They are teamwork-based and you can select from AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, or GonGon to get some major jackpots. The app was discontinued February 27, 2018. ''Sonic Forces AiAi appears as a DLC costume in ''Sonic Forces. ''Sega Heroes'' AiAi returns as a playable character, unlocked very early in the game. He is a yellow hero and his special attack both attacks and heals the team. Other Monkey Ball appearances include MeeMee, Baby, GonGon, and Banana Thieves as enemies. Official Profiles Super Monkey Ball Official Japanese Website: The main character of Super Monkey Ball. I love bananas very much. Super Monkey Ball 2 Official Japanese Website: I love bananas and think about them every day. Bananas will overcome any difficulties cheerfully. With the casting of the magical spell "Ei-Ei-Poo!" I will go out on an adventure with a monkey ball. Super Monkey Ball 2 Instruction Booklet: The hero of this game. He loves bananas so much that he always spends his carefree life thinking "The banana I had today was really delicious." Eat bananas, and he'll be in high spirits, able to overcome any hardship. Chanting a magical spell "Ei-Ei-Poo," he starts his adventure with Monkey Ball. Super Monkey Ball Deluxe / Touch & Roll Websites: AiAi, monkey hero, happy husband to MeeMee and father to his baby boy aptly named Baby. Being a hero, AiAi is naturally accomplished in his monkey ball - fast, nimble and not too light. Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll Instruction Booklet: A high-spirited monkey who just can't get enough bananas. He can be scatterbrained at times, but he is very reliable when it counts. Super Monkey Ball Adventure Instruction Booklet: AiAi is the hero of the game, and keeps the Super Monkey Ball team together. He is courageous and daring and the brains of the operation. Super Monkey Ball Adventure In-Game: Brave, loyal and hot-headed, AiAi hates sadness almost as much as he loves bananas. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Instruction Booklet / Step & Roll Websites: The monkey who just can't get enough bananas, he spends his carefree life thinking about them every day. In fact, he's willing to take on any difficult adventure for the sake of bananas. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Website: He has a good time wherever he goes, especially if there are bananas to be had! He lives happily with his wife MeeMee, and their baby boy on Jungle Island. He's perplexed and surprised by the flirtations of a cute new neighbor named YanYan. Super Monkey Ball: Step and Roll Instruction Booklet: ''Aiai is an easygoing monkey. Now that peace has returned, he doesn't have to take on difficult adventures for his favorite bananas...Umm, hasn't he been getting a bit out of shape lately? ''Super Monkey Ball 3D Website/In-Game: ''A lover of bananas, he leads a laid-back life while dreaming of the yellow fruit. He is not afraid of any adventure if bananas are involved. ''Super Monkey Ball World (flash website): As the main monkey in the Super Monkey Ball series, it's up to Aiai to stop Dr. Bad-Boon from turning back time so he can steal his wife! When he's not defending Jungle Island, he loves to eat bananas and play with MeeMee and his baby boy. Monkey Fight Statistics The following are AiAi's statistics in Super Monkey Ball 3D's Monkey Fight. *Power: 4 *Speed: 3 *Jump: 2 Special Attack AiAi's special attack is Comet Punch. Description Punch your way to more bananas!﻿ Gallery SMB2 AiAi.png SMB2 Promo Art.png AiAi Atwork S&ASRT.png aiaisonicriders.jpg|AiAi as seen in official artwork for Sonic Riders Quotes *''"Be Happy! You completed the Beginner level! Try a harder level!" - Beginner ending (Continues used).'' *''"Eek eek! You finished without making a mistake! Try a harder level!" - Beginner Extra (Complete).'' *''"Congratulations, you finished the Advanced Level! You have great technique! Go to the next level! - Advanced ending.'' *''"You completed the Expert level! You are great! I know you'll do great in the next level!" - Expert Level (Continues used).'' *''"Alright! You've completed the master level! Filled with happiness, eek-eek-kee! Can't stop laughing, ha-ha-hoo! Magical spell is Ei-Ei-POO! You are Super Monkey Ball 2's best friend!'' Trivia *AiAi was also the Japanese name of an enemy in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 called Coconuts in the English version. Coconuts is a robotic monkey. *AiAi is playable in all Super Monkey Ball games to date and in all Sega crossovers involving Super Monkey Ball. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes